ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Coachella
The Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival (Coachella or Coachella Festival) is an annual music and arts festival held at the Empire Polo Club in Indio, California, located in the Inland Empire's Coachella Valley, in the Colorado Desert. It was co-founded by Paul Tollett and Rick Van Santen in 1999, and is organized by Goldenvoice, a subsidiary of AEG Live. The event features musical artists from many genres of music, including rock, indie, hip hop and electronic dance music, as well as art installations and sculptures. Across the grounds, several stages continuously host live music. The main stages are the: Coachella Stage, Outdoor Theatre, Gobi Tent, Mojave Tent, and Sahara Tent; a smaller Oasis Dome was used in 2006 and 2011, while a new Yuma stage was introduced in 2013 and a Sonora stage in 2017. The festival's origins trace back to a 1993 concert that Pearl Jam performed at the Empire Polo Club while boycotting venues controlled by Ticketmaster. April 15, 2017 :Set list: #Intro (with elements of "Monster", "Donatella", "Swine", "Partynauseous", "Dance In The Dark" and "Aura") #"Scheiße" #"LoveGame" (contains a guitar riff from "John Wayne") #"John Wayne" #"Just Dance" (Trap remixed intro) #"Heroes" (by David Bowie with rock-reworked elements of "Born This Way") #"Born This Way" (Super Bowl LI Mix) #"Venus" #"A-Yo" #"Sexxx Dreams" #"Telephone" #"Alejandro" #"Teeth" (with elements of "Paper Gangsta") #"The Cure" #"The Edge of Glory" (Acoustic version) #"Speechless" #"Million Reasons" (Andrelli Remix) #"Applause" (with elements of DJ White Shadow Trap Remix) #"Poker Face" #"Bad Romance" (Super Bowl LI Mix) 4-15-17 Coachella 001.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 002.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 010.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 012.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 004.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 005.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 006.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 007.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 008.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 009.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 011.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 013.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 014.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 015.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 016.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 017.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 003.jpg April 22, 2017 :Set list: #Intro (with elements of "Monster", "Donatella", "Swine", "Partynauseous", "Dance In The Dark" and "Aura") #"Scheiße" #"LoveGame" (contains a guitar riff from "John Wayne") #"John Wayne" #"Just Dance" (Trap remixed intro) #"Heroes" (by David Bowie with rock-reworked elements of "Born This Way") #"Born This Way" (Super Bowl LI Mix) #"Venus" #"A-Yo" #"Sexxx Dreams" #"Telephone" #"Alejandro" #"Teeth" (with elements of "Paper Gangsta") #"The Cure" #"The Edge of Glory" (Acoustic version) #"Speechless" #"Million Reasons" (Andrelli Remix) #"Applause" (with elements of DJ White Shadow Trap Remix) #"Poker Face" #"Bad Romance" (Super Bowl LI Mix) 4-22-17 Coachella 010.jpg 4-22-17 Coachella 008.jpg 4-22-17 ScheiBe performance at Coachella Festival at Empire Polo Club in Indio 001.jpg 4-22-17 LoveGame, John Wayne and Just Dance performance at Coachella Festival at Empire Polo Club in Indio 001.jpg 4-22-17 Coachella 006.jpg 4-22-17 Coachella 007.jpg 4-22-17 Coachella 009.jpg 4-22-17 Coachella 011.jpg 4-22-17 Coachella 012.jpg 4-22-17 Coachella 013.jpg 4-22-17 Coachella 014.jpg Interludes INTRO File:Coachella Intro Coachella sc4.jpg Coachellainterlude.jpg Coachella sc2.jpg Coachella sc5.jpg Coachella sc1.jpg Lady-Gaga-Coachella-Intro-Illuminati-Peace-sign-of-Typhon-nodens-Eye.jpg Tumblr oohyh7DSqf1spblr2o1 500.gif Tumblr ookagaIHAb1qm9co3o3 540.gif Lobster Eye - Coachella Intro 001.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 001.jpg Tumblr oohup2wQTs1utsakio1 500.gif Lobster Eye Coachella 004.png Lobster Eye Coachella 002.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 003.jpg Lobstereyelizard.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an earring by Alan Crocetti. "Just Dance" Lobster Eye Coachella 008.jpg Coachella 2017 Just Dance Backdrop 001.jpg Coachella 2017 Just Dance Backdrop 002.jpg Coachella 2017 Just Dance Backdrop 003.jpg "A-YO" File:A-Yo (Coachella Backdrop) Coachella 2017 - A-YO Interlude 001.jpg Coachella 2017 - A-YO Interlude 002.jpg Coachella 2017 - A-YO Interlude 003.jpg Interludeayo2.gif Interludeayo.gif Lobster Eye Coachella 004.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 005.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 006.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Christian Cowan-Sanluis, boots by Balenciaga and sunglasses by Hood by Air x Gentle Monster. "Sexxx Dreams" File:Sexxx Dreams (Coachella Backdrop) Lobster Eye Coachella 012.jpg Coachella 2017 - Sexxx Dreams Interlude 001.jpg Coachella 2017 - Sexxx Dreams Interlude 002.jpg Coachella 2017 - Sexxx Dreams Interlude 003.jpg Coachella 2017 - Sexxx Dreams Interlude 004.jpg "Telephone" File:Telephone (Coachella Backdrop) Coachella 2017 - Telephone Interlude 001.jpg Coachella 2017 - Telephone Interlude 002.jpg Coachella 2017 - Telephone Interlude 003.jpg Coachella 2017 - Telephone Interlude 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears custom sunglasses by Daniel Stephen. Band * Chris Johnson (Drums) * Ricky Tillo (Guitar) * Tim Stewart (Guitar) * Brockett Parsons (Keys) * Jonny Good (Bass) Additional Notes *The stage's set was inspired by the works of Art-Deco painter Tamara de Lempicka. Category:United States Category:Festivals Category:2017 live performances